Kaito x Rin parts I and II
by nhojthemage
Summary: Kaito x Rin, my SECOND attempt at writing Vocaloid stuff.  Trust me, these'll make sense eventually, they're all parts of a work in progress


It was a hot summer day. Rin had just come in from the pool; exhausted she stripped out of her bathing suit and flopped spread eagle down on her bed and passed out.  
>-<p>

Kaito peeked into Rin's room and saw she was sleeping, still spread eagle on the bed. Quietly making his way into her room he gently moved her arm, but Rin was dead asleep. Working quickly, Kaito handcuffed Rin's arms to the headboard and her legs to the footboard. Rin was only woken up when Kaito shoved the ball gag into her mouth. She immediately started to struggle but to no avail, her arms and legs were firmly secured. Kaito went over to Rin's dresser, and got out Rin's 'secret' stash of toys. Her eyes widened as he came over to her, hands full of her toys. He quickly went to work playing with Rin's helpless body, taping vibrators to her (now erect) nipples and clit. Rin started to moan as Kaito turned on the vibrators to just the lowest setting, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Smiling wickedly, Kaito then left the room.

Hours later, Kaito came back. Rin was dripping wet at this point, so aroused she was moaning in pleasure and drool was running down her ball gag and pooling next to her mouth. Kaito ran his hand over her exposed pussy; she thrust her hips forward trying to get the release she so desperately needed after hours of stimulation. Kaito pulled his hand away, causing Rin to moan in frustration. Kaito went over to Rin's other toys and got out two more and walked back over to her helpless body. Kaito put another small vibrator into Rin's pussy and placed the head of a butt plug at the entrance to Rin's asshole. Rin strained against her handcuffs arching her back to avoid the plug, but Kaito kept it right at the tip and slowly forced it into her unwilling body. Suddenly Kaito set all the vibrators to their highest setting; Rin's body strained against her restraints at the sudden stimulation and came nearly instantly. Kaito laughed and left again, leaving her filled with vibrators.

an hour and dozens of orgasms later Kaito came back. Walking over to her, he turned off the vibrators and slowly pulled out her plug, stretching her asshole open. Climbing onto the bed between her legs he took off his pants and pulled his hard cock out and placed it at the entrance to her stretched asshole. Rin struggled against her bonds but Kaito slowly forced his way into her. Rin clenched against the intrusion, but that only encouraged him to go further. After minutes of slow insertion, Kaito fully entered her

Keeping himself inside of her, he pulled out until just the head was in her. Moving at a slow but steady rhythm he fucked her asshole while playing with her clit and turned on the vibrators again. Rin moaned in pleasure around her gag, arching her back against her restraints. Giving in to the pleasure she felt, she began to move her hips up and down on Kaito, increasing the pace

Kaito began to moan in pleasure, increasing the pace even further with Rin's help. Rin could tell from the throbbing of Kaito's hard penis that he was about to cum so she stopped suddenly and clenched around his dick. Kaito stopped at the sudden resistance and came into Rin's ass. They both held their places, keeping Kaito's cum inside of her.

Later that night after Kaito had unrestrained Rin, she decided to go for another swim in the pool. To her surprise, Kaito was also there, swimming lengths. Rin waited until Kaito was swimming away from her then slipped quietly into the pool. Swimming underwater, she waited until Kaito was against the wall then popped up in front of him. Startled, Kaito grabbed onto the wall of the pool to steady himself. Without a word Rin swam up and pressed her body against him and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his surprised mouth. Kaito quickly embraced her, kissing her back as his hand wandered down her back and grabbed her ass. Rin moved Kaito's other hand to her right breast, and Kaito slipped his hand under her top and started to run his finger in a circle over her breast, moving ever closer to her hard nipple. His other hand slipped inside her bottom and started rubbing over her pussy from the back

Rin moaned in pleasure, still keeping in contact with Kaito's mouth. Using her foot, she reached up to feel his hardening cock tenting out in his swimsuit. She slipped her foot under his waistband and pulled down his pants. Kaito followed suit and pulled down Rin's pants, and Rin used her legs to pull herself on to Kaito's erect cock.

Rin started to ride Kaito against the wall, as his hand played with her breast under her swimsuit and his other hand started to trace a circle around Rin's asshole. As Rin's hips left Kato's, she moved to take his finger in her ass, having Kaito-sama filling both of her holes

Rin continued to kiss Kaito deeply, never breaking contact. Kaito started to move along the wall to the stairs, carrying Rin while remaining inside of her the whole time. He laid Rin along the diagonal of the stairs and with one hand took off her top exposing her erect nipples. Breaking the kiss he moved down, kissing her neck, collarbone and tracing a line down to her tit, gently biting it before beginning to suck on it while slowly moving in and out of Rin's pussy and ass

As Kaito increased the pace, Rin began to moan as she came closer and closer to orgasm. Kaito continued to play with her nipples and ass, and moved his other hand down to play with her clit as he fucked her. The additional stimulation was too much for Rin, causing her to cum. When Rin came she tightened on Kaito's cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm. Kaito slowly pulled out and Rin pressed her body against him, placing his throbbing cock in between her breasts and pressed them together; moved up and down and made Kaito cum all over her chest and face. Like a good little girl, Rin then proceeded to lick up all of her master's cum


End file.
